Damon Visita
by Diarios do vampiro
Summary: Em cada Capítulo Damon vai visitar uma pessoa, começa com os Cullens, mas logo logo ele já vai estar em outros seriados. Bem, eu espero que gostem.
1. Uma Visita Para Rosalie Hale

Forks...

Cidadezinha sem graça, pessoas sem graça, ambiente sem graça... E agora estou me perguntando por que estou aqui perdendo meu tempo?

Ah, sim!...

Eu prometi a minha "cunhadinha" dar uns dias de descanso para o chato do meu irmão...

Mas porque Forks? Simples!

Fiquei sabendo que uma tal loira arrasa quarteirões vive aqui. Eu não poderia deixar a chance dela passar, não é? Afinal, tenho que dar a chance a essa beldade de me conhecer, não é?

Estou a caminho de sua casa no meio do bosque. Será que vou encontrar lobos atrás de uma vovozinha por aqui? Ha! Piada... Ok, às vezes eu faço piadas para mim mesmo... Será que estou nervoso? Agh! Claro que não!

Ela é quem ficaria se soubesse que estou a caminho.

A propósito, bela construção. Os parentes dela mantêm esses vidros sem manchas. Provavelmente ela tem alguma empresa de limpeza na famí... eca! Que fedor terrível é esse? Seriam...? Não, eu devo estar equivocado.

Bem, a hora chegou!

Linda eu estou para bater a sua porta e dar-lhe o prazer de me conhecer!

Bati a porta, o fedor aumentou...

Credo... Realmente algo de ruim está pairando no ar. Seria um novo tipo de verbena? Ou um córrego mal encanado que passa pela propriedade?

Melhor me focar!

A porta abriu. De dentro da casa um cheiro medonho foi lançado para fora enquanto um moleque grande e bronzeado a abria.

Nossa, será que ele nunca tomou banho na vida não?

– E aí? – o tal carinha, que desconhece hábitos civilizados de limpeza, falou comigo.

Eu estava abanando minhas mãos para espantar o cheiro enquanto buscava coragem para responder. Não por medo, mas estava vendo que respiraria aquela podridão novamente.

– Oi! Cof! – tentei expulsar o ar.

– Você está legal?

– Acho que estou! – lhe disse tentando recuperar minha compostura, afinal eu já enfrentei coisas piores... Como certas mulheres em TPM... – na verdade procuro uma loira... Seu nome é...

– Ah cara, entra aí! A loira psicopata tá no segundo nadar.

Passei pela porta meio vacilante. Nunca foi tão fácil assim entrar em uma casa. O garoto devia ser meio burro mesmo...

Mas as palavras dele me fizeram pensar. "Loira psicopata"? Estranha forma de referir-se à ela.

Será que estou na casa certa?

Fiquei preocupado com a possibilidade de eu ter cometido um engano.

O que não seria possível, pois eu nunca erro. Apenas dou algumas voltas na estratégia até chegar à execução perfeita de meu plano.

Bem, mesmo assim, decidi confirmar...

– Por um acaso a "loira psicopata" na qual você se referiu, o nome dela seria Rosalie?

– Bem, chamar chama, mas eu a chamo pelo modo carinhoso... Mas, e aí? O que tá fazendo atrás dela?

– Ah... eu... na verdade você não poderia chamá-la, não? – estava ficando irritado com este moleque, então usei meu poder de persuasão nele. – Você vai chamá-la!

– Já que insiste... Mas o azar é todo seu – ele deu de ombros e virou as costas.

Dei um sorriso sem graça para ele sumir logo dali e levar consigo aquele cheiro insuportável! Aquela garota poderia ser linda, e eu teria certeza de sua beleza em minutos, mas nada me tirava da cabeça que ela não estava rodeada de boas companhias.

O garoto subiu as escadas. Eu comecei a vagar pela sala e olhar as fotografias em pequeno porta retratos por cima das mesas e da lareira. Em uma delas havia um casal, uma garota baixinha de cabelos pretos arrepiados – provavelmente não foi a um bom cabeleireiro – e um carinha de cabelo miojo. Terrível. Na outra foto uma garota com cara de sonsa e um carinha de cabelo arrepiado. Terrível também. Em outra uma mulher tremendamente linda, com cachos ruivos e um carinha loiro ao seu lado. Bem, ela era alguém a se dar certo crédito... Hmmm, vou analisar possibilidades futuras...

Foi nesse momento que vi a foto dela! Sim, ela era linda! Acima da lareira um quadro enorme com suas feições angelicais e seus lindos cabelos loiros! Era ela, só podia ser! Aquela que eu estava procurando. Mas... quem diabos é esse rapaz atrás dela?

Ouvi passos apressados descendo a escada. O casal da foto, a sonsa e o de cabelo arrepiado, passou pela sala em que eu estava sem me dar muita atenção.

A sonsa dizia ao rapaz:

– Vamos passear amor! Fiquei sabendo pela Reneesme que a livraria de Port Angeles está com novidades. Eu quero tanto um livro... – Reneesme? Quem diabos colocaria um nome desses em uma criatura?

– Claro amor, tudo que você quiser – ele disse me encarando, meio desconfiado, mas ainda a caminho da porta.

Eles saíram sem perguntas.

Definitivamente, ele tem problema. Imagina se uma mulher iria mandar assim em mim? Ah! Francamente!

Se bem que, me peguei em pensamentos...

Katherine, linda como sempre, estava com um vestido branco perto da varanda. Seus olhos estavam quase fechados devido aos raios do sol.

– Querido, poderiam pegar uma sombrinha para mim?

– Mas é claro!

E eu fui correndo...

Oops! Foco! Foco! Esforcei-me para sair do pensamento.

Eu deveria me entreter um pouco até a chegada dela, então sentei em um dos sofás. Ele era tremendamente macio e suas cores claras lembravam a pele de... Foco!

Eu deveria pensar nela, na deusa em que conheceria em instantes! Provavelmente ela deveria estar se preparando para contemplar o prazer de me conhecer pessoalmente. É, as mulheres são assim.

Corri os olhos pela sala. Passei a mão em uma mesinha de canto. Nenhum pó. Olhei as cortinas de perto, totalmente limpas. O piano de cauda era tão limpo que refletia tudo ao seu redor. Nada estava fora do lugar. Nada, nem mesmo uma migalha.

Nossa, eu ainda acho que, tirando o cheiro do moleque, alguém aqui deve realmente gostar de limpeza...

A garota de cabelos espetados e seu acompanhante da foto – o rapaz com cabelo de miojo – chegaram à sala.

– Olá? – ela veio pulando e toda contentinha.

– Oi – respondi secamente.

O carinha estava olhando de uma forma estranha para mim, como se estivesse desconfiado de algo.

– Jake disse que você veio ver a Rosalie.

– Olha só, o fedido tem nome então?

O casal olhou sorridente para mim, como se entendesse o meu drama. E não como se tivesse ficado bravo com o comentário.

É definitivo: pessoas estranhas moram nessa casa.

– Bem, eu sou a Alice e este é o Jasper! – ela apresentou-se toda saltitante. Ela tem molas nos pés, é?

– Na verdade, é um prazer conhecer algum igual a nós.

– Bem, você não está falando de nossos cabelos, não é? – tentei parecer... digamos, sociável.

– De onde conhece a Rosalie? – o rapaz perguntou antes mesmo de eu responder a pergunta da tal Alice.

– Bem, ainda não a conheço – olhei para sua foto a cima da lareira. – Pelo menos, ainda não pessoalmente.

Alice pareceu prestar atenção em algo que só ela via.

O tal Jasper, que não me era tão estranho assim se eu pensasse bem, arrumou um lugar em um dos sofás e se sentou.

– Vamos para lá, Jazz?

– Na verdade, Alice, eu não perderia isso por nada – ele me encarou e sorriu.

Em um passe de mágicas, Alice estava sentada ao lado dele.

– Pensando bem, eu sei que será divertido e que ouviremos de qualquer modo mesmo! Não vai alterar em nada ficarmos aqui ou não!

Estranhos... definitivamente... estranhos!

Eu estava me perguntando como fui cair naquele hospício mesmo? Quando ela, sim, ela apareceu descendo as escadas! Simplesmente radiante. Dei alguns passos até o final dos degraus para lhe cumprimentar...

Mas ela passou reto!

– Alice, por acaso sabe onde esta meu estojo de maquiagens?

Como é? Ela não me notou? Mas isso não é possível!

Olhei para Jasper e Alice, eles tentava segurar suas gargalhadas. Eu realmente fiquei louco da vida nessa hora. Alice deve ter percebido, porque tentou disfarçar.

– Não Rose, eu não sei...

Ela ficou com um olhar esbugalhado de peixe morto e uns segundos depois voltou a falar.

– Bem, a Esme vai achá-lo em minutos – não é por nada não, mas... cada nominho, hein?

Rosalie se virou e iria novamente subir as escadas, mas me coloquei a sua frente.

– Olá!

Eu tentei beijar sua mão, mas ela não deixou.

– Você é quem mesmo?

– Damon Salvatore, a seu dispor!

– Como é? Por acaso é amigo do cachorro?

– Cachorro? Como é? – juro que fiquei sem entender.

– Aff! – ela bufou. – Mais um incompetente!

Ela se desviou de mim e subiu as escadas novamente.

Alice levantou do sofá e conversou com o tal Jasper.

– Viu? Eu disse que não faríamos diferença!

Ele levantou logo depois. Ela foi toda saltitante para outro cômodo e ele ainda parou pra falar comigo.

– Bem, agora você já a conhece pessoalmente, soldado!

Ele saiu rindo de algo que não faço ideia.

Depois daquilo eu ia fazer o quê?

Saí inconformado! Mas com a certeza de que logo voltaria. E dessa vez, a tal Rosalie terá de falar comigo direito! Ah se terá! Agora ela me deixou zangado!

Agora não preciso mais que me convidem para entrar mesmo!


	2. Uma Visita Para Jasper Hale

Forks... O meio do nada e eu aqui de novo...

Bem, eu não voltaria tão cedo, mas fiquei meio encafifado.

E por incrível que parece não foi por causa dela. Não, não foi a tal loira, eu devo deixá-la sofrer um pouco quanto a minha ausência.

Vim tratar de outro assunto. Afinal, aconteceu que o tal cabelinho de miojo me chamou de "soldado" e eu quero saber qual é a dele.

A loira é linda, mas eu não corro atrás das mulheres: são elas que devem correr atrás de mim...

A propósito, vamos lá.

*****

Cheguei até a residência.

Eu já fui entrando, afinal, quem precisa bater uma segunda vez na porta, não?

A sala estava vazia, sem contar pela lareira que estava acesa.

Me aproximei da lareira... Não faz um dia que estive aqui e as fotos já estão todas diferentes. Incrível!

Senti um aroma diferente vindo em minha direção.

- Hei! Quem é você?

Os olhos curiosos e assustados de uma bela garota de cabelos castanhos me interrogavam.

Dei um passo à frente e tentei pegar em sua mão. Mas ela recuou com cara de espanto.

- Sou Damon Salvatore. E você é...?

- Ness... Reneesme. Sou Reneesme Carlie...

- Reneesme Carlie? – aquilo me mortificou. – Meus pêsames!

- Hei! É meu nome!

- Desculpe, eu não sabia que você... – não podia acreditar no que ia falar, – gostava...

- Ele é lindo! – ela fez beicinho e cruzou os braços como uma criança emburrada... aliás, como Katherine fazia.

- Eu acho que já ouvi falar de você... – tentei procurar as fotos para me nortear.

- É? Quando? – ela parecia surpresa.

- Eu estive aqui ontem... Um casal descia a escada e a moça disse que uma tal de Reneesme havia falado de um... acho que, livro interessante havia sido lançado... Bem, eu não me atento aos detalhes.

- Ah, tá! Eram minha mãe e meu pai!

- Sua o quê?

- Minha mãe!

Acabei sorrindo involuntariamente. Como ela era bobinha!

- É assim que chama quem te transformou?

- Ela não me transformou! Ela me teve mesmo! – ela parecia zangada.

Ok, ok, não vale a pena discutir com doidos. Eu decidi ficar quieto.

Comecei a olhar para os lados. Percebi que ela tentava olhar para os mesmo pontos que eu.

- Sr. Salvatore...

- Sim – continuei sem encará-la. Agora eu analisava as novas fotos.

- Eu poderia... bem, só por um acaso, saber que você procura tanto em minha casa?

Putz! Que indelicadeza a minha!

- Ah, eu procuro pelo... como é mesmo o nome dele? Ah! Jasper! Eu procuro por Jasper! Aquele cara do cabelo de miojo, sabe?

Ela sorriu.

- Claro que sei! Quer que eu o chame meu tio? Ou alguém já... – bem, melhor ela não saber que entrei sem pedir.

- Na verdade, ficaria grato se pudesse chamá-lo. Você vai chamá-lo, não é? – eu tentei manipulá-la, mas não foi preciso.

- Mas é claro! – ela deu um salto, se virou e subiu as escadas alegremente.

Realmente, este povo aqui tem problemas... Estou falando que eles tem...

Em segundos, o tal do Jasper já estava descendo as escadas.

- Ué! Não está procurando a Rosalie desta vez? – ele parecia não acreditar enquanto descia a escadaria tranquilamente.

- Não, – eu dei um passo em direção ao último degrau, – algo que você me disse... – ele me cortou.

- Te deixou curioso!

- É isso! Como sabe?

- Talvez eu fale sobre isso depois... Mas... – ele queria desconversar. – O que te deixou curioso?

- Por que... – ok, era bom que partíssemos para o assunto que realmente me importava. – Por que você me chamou de "soldado"?

Ele sorriu como quem acaba de roubar vários doces de uma criança.

- Bem, me acompanhe!

Ele passou a andar a minha frente em direção a um corredor e eu, tomado por curiosidade, o segui.

- Na verdade, achei que não notaria ou até mesmo que não se importasse.

Eu olhava as paredes do iluminado corredor e me perguntava, como ele poderia não ter um anel para se proteger de tanto Sol?

- É que... – me obriguei a sair de meus pensamentos ao ouvir suas palavras. – Bem, eu apenas percebi.

Ele entrou em uma sala. Eu o segui. Notei que o cômodo, na verdade, era uma grande biblioteca... um escritório, como diria meu espertinho irmão Stefan...

- Uau! – isso foi involuntário...

Ele me ignorou.

Enquanto eu olhava ao redor, ele puxou um antigo livro de uma das imensas prateleiras e o colocou aberto sob a escrivaninha.

- Te conheço daqui – ele disse apontando para uma das páginas.

Eu andei meio incerto até a mesa. Percebendo minha reação, ele pegou o livro e leu em voz alta.

- "Desertores: Damon Salvatore de Mystic Falls. Causa: desconhecida. Paradeiro: indefinido" - Ele devolveu o livro na mesa e eu o peguei.

- Como me achou aí?

- Sabe, é que os Confederados mantinham diários de reserva. Aliás... – ele, do nada, ficou pensativo, – me pergunto por que não foram atrás de você!

Eu dei de ombros.

Cara, só fui para aquele exército porque meu pai me obrigou a me alistar. Eu não precisava realmente ficar lá.

A propósito, eu não deixaria que Stefan se casasse com Katherine em minha ausência. Mas... pensando bem, se eu tivesse deixado meu irmão e ela ficarem juntos... Foco Damon! Foco! Isso não vem ao caso.

- Então, como sumiu?

- Simples. Voltei para casa!

- E ninguém te procurou lá? – ele parecia incrédulo.

- Não – e em pensamentos, lembrei que em Mystic Falls, uma cidade cheia de vampiros, um soldado desertor não era, de fato, alto tão preocupante.

- Incrível!

- Enfim, - decidi desconversar - vocês não tem nada para se beber por aqui, não?

Ele ficou de olhos arregalados com minha pergunta tão inocente.

- Como é? – ele tentava achar palavras. – Quer dizer "sangue"?

- Não, cara. Eu digo bebida mesmo, sabe? Vinho, Martini, Vodka... Essas coisas...

Ele sorriu e fez cara de quem se divertiu com alguma piada.

- Está de gozação, não?

- Não!

Eu comecei a andar e olhar ao redor. Tinha que ter algo por aqui.

O tal Jasper ainda estava incrédulo quando o responsável por aquela bela criatura de nome medonho – o pai de Reneesme – entrou no cômodo.

Ele me encarou e se dirigiu para Jasper.

- O que ele quer aqui?

Respondi antes de Jasper.

- Só descobrindo que os Confederados me sacanearam... – Pensando bem, eles não foram os únicos.

O tal Jasper respondeu por si mesmo logo em seguida:

- Só estamos conversando sobre a Guerra Civil. Estivemos na mesma batalha, creio eu.

Oops, deixei algo cair e quebrar com o susto que as palavras dele me causaram. Olhei para baixo a fim de ver o estrago que tinha causado, mas quando voltei minha atenção para eles, ambos me encaravam.

- Foi mal... Você também estava lá, é? – eu ri da ironia. – Seu pai devia ser um idiota assim como o meu, não?

- Não... – mas, ele não terminou a frase e andou alguns passos antes do cabelo arrepiado o parar.

- Acalme-se Jasper. Não foi uma ofensa!

- É, não foi. Foi só uma observação... – eu disse enquanto olhava vários títulos em uma estante.

Os dois ficaram se encarando enquanto eu fingia que não reparava em nada.

- Então, o que vocês fazem por aqui para se divertir?

Um olhou para o outro procurando respostas.

- Qual é? Duvido que ficam lendo o dia todo – o tal Jasper abaixou os olhos. – Xi... cara, arrume uma mulher!

A de cabelo espetado entrou neste exato momento toda saltitante e foi em direção ao Jasper.

- Oi amor! – ela pulava como uma gazela.

- E você ainda fica lendo? Hmm... – fiquei me perguntando qual é o problema desses caras.

- Bem, quando não se dorme há muito tempo livre, não é? – ele tentou argumentar.

Bem, eu fiquei boquiaberto - involuntariamente, quero dizer isso ao meu favor. A tal moça pareceu ficar feliz com a minha reação.

- Algum problema senhor Salvatore? – ela me olhava com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Não dormem... não comem... andam com um cara que fede... Puxa, eu tenho que dizer: vocês realmente são estranhos! 


	3. Uma Visita Para Reneesme Cullen

- Esse não... Aqui também não...

Eu estava quase dentro de um dos armários da cozinha. Até mesmo estar atrás de um simples copo nessa casa era uma tarefa um tanto quanto complicada...

- Hey!

Bati a cabeça na parte de cima de um dos armários quanto ouvi o andar de saltos. E ela chegou zangada!

- Ai!

Eu tirei a cara de dentro do armário com a mão passando sob o local no qual eu havia batido.

- Quem é você?

Ah, isso de novo? Já esta ficando chato...

Dei um passo a frente e peguei a mão dela.

- Sou Damon Salvatore.

Beijei sua mão e ela me olhou ainda mais espantada... Porém, ela também estava encantada porque mudou suas palavras para um tom mais casual.

- E o que estaria fazendo em minha cozinha, senhor Salvatore?

- O que mais eu faria? Estou procurando um copo!

Ela ficou lindamente confusa, mas andou até um dos armários e pegou um.

- Aqui está...

- Obrigado.

- Vai fazer o quê com ele? - ela parecia curiosa.

- Bem... eu... Você não teria algo por aí? Tipo alcoolico?

- Não... na verdade só temos - ela olhou para os lados, - água e... no máximo chá...

A "pobre coitada" da Reneesme chegou com o cabelo arrepiado.

- Ah... você aqui de novo? Está enchendo a Esme agora?

- Quem diabos é Esme?

A ruiva me olhou espantada e falou bem baixinho meio encabulada.

- Sou eu...

Cara, que mancada da minha parte...

- Ah... Eu estava brincando, é claro que eu nunca me esqueceria...

Ela me olhou sorrindo e depois ficou pensativa.

- Na verdade, você nem ao menos perguntou meu nome... Realmente não teria como saber...

- Eu... - Cara, o que falo? Já sei! - Vou fazer um chá para nós, que tal hein?

A "pobre" Reneesme ficou toda empolgada.

- Ótimo! Eu adoro chá! - ela logo foi pegando uma chaleira.

A tal Esme não pareceu muito feliz.

- Não gosta de chá?

- Na verdade, é que... bem, não bebemos chá, não é? - tive um movimento de sobrancelha involuntário, eu juro...

- Hum... - porque?

- Engraçadinho! - a ruiva sorriu e passou por mim até o armário. - Vão querer chá de quê?

Fiquei pensativo... Será mesmo que ela não gosta de chá?

- Bem, pode escolher - olhei para Reneesme que sorriu pra mim.

O chato do pai dela chegou nessa hora... Sujeitinho que mais parece o Stefan...

- Porque não pega verbena para fazer chá?

Reneesme parecia não ter entendido, pois pulou contente em direção a porta que ia para fora da casa. Eu tive que pará-la.

- Hey! Foi uma piada - eu sorri pra ela. - Que tal hortelã ou algo menos nocivo?

O tal Edward sentou em um dos banquinhos e ficou me encarando.

- Pensei que já tivesse ido embora!

- É, na verdade, eu decidi ficar. Te incomodo? - perguntei de forma bem sarcástica.

- Pode ficar o quanto quiser senhor Salvatore! - era a "pobre" Reneesme. - Não é vovó?

Cara, a tal da Esme me olhava meio encantada... Parecia até distraída.

- Ha, claro, claro que pode. Porque não?

Reneesme pegou um potinho no armário, com camomila.

- Xi, serve camomila?

- O que você quiser linda - lhe respondi olhando diretamente para seu pai, que pelo olhar queria mesmo me matar. Grande coisa! Ele que entrasse na fila.

- Seu irmão não esta sentindo sua falta, não?

Fiquei pensativo, eu já havia falado de Stefan? Hum...

- Eu creio que não, porque?

- É, é verdade você não falou de seu irmão Stefan... Ele é insuportável como você?

- Nãaaoooo - eu dei uma de piadista, - afinal eu não sou insuportável. Sou Reneesme?

- Claro que não! - ela foi perto do pai dela. - Pai, pare de ser chato! - ela tentou sussurar. - Ah! O chá esta pronto!

Ele levantou, como o mimado que deve ser, - definitivamente era um Stefan 2, a missão... - e saiu, mas não antes de deixar uma frase de efeito, que tenho que ressaltar que pra mim não fez nenhum efeito!

- Cuidado com ele Reneesme, ele não é tão bonzinho como você pensa.

Ofereci uma xícara para Esme. Só para ignorá-lo.

- Quer um pouco?

- Não, obrigada, eu não bebo chá.

- Ok, talvez um dia tentemos algo mais forte, então.

- Ok, pra mim também chega por hoje - ela se levantou do banquinho que estava sentada. - Vejo você mais tarde, querida?

- Sim, vó!

- Vó? Como ousa chamar aquela princesa de avó? - eu me fingi ultrajado.

Esme saiu sorrindo.

- Mas, me diga, o que você faz de divertido por aqui?

- Divertido? Hum... - ela pareceu ficar pensativa, e logo após deu um sorrizinho malvado. Ela se divertia muito com alguma coisa!

...

Eu iria me arrepender. Definitivamente, eu iria me arrepender para o resto da minha pós morte.

Eu odeio motocicletas!

Eu odeio perder para uma pirralha!

Eu odeio atolar na poça de lama!

Ela acabou com a minha roupa!

Eu estava sujo de barro dos pés a cabeça e ela voltou com a moto dela pra me socorrer.

- Tá tudo bem aí?

Eu limpei um pouco de lama da minha cara.

- Nada que uns duzentos anos de banho não me dê um jeito... Aff!

Eu bufei, tentei tirar a droga da minha motocicleta do lugar e caí de cara no barro de novo.

Sabe, eu agradeço por Stefan estar longe. Aliás, por seu irmão gêmeo perdido estar longe também... Ter aquele tal de Edward por perto prejudicaria ainda mais a minha... moral? Alto estima? Sei lá! Só sei que eu ficaria mais puto ainda. 


	4. Uma Visita Para Edward Cullen

Ok, eu me rendo!

Depois de Reneesme, eu tive de ir para casa tomar um banho.

Tudo estava tranquilo em casa. Nenhum sinal de meu irmão.

Fui ao banheiro e demorei o máximo que pude. Eu estava tão sujo que aquela terra toda parecia ter impregnado em minha pele e fixado residência.

...

...

...

Ufa! Até que enfim me livrei daquela sujeira! Foi uma tarefa árdua, mas eu consegui cumpri-la!

Bem... O placar estava quase empatando, mas no final, eu dei um "chega pra lá" na sujeira e ganhei!

Saí secando o cabelo em uma das toalhas macias que temos em casa. Até que estava gostoso!

Opa! Entrei no quarto e dei de cara com meu irmãozinho Stefan conversando com alguém seriamente no telefone. Ele me olhou de forma intimidora e fez sinal para que eu esperasse.

- Sim, claro! ... Você tem razão. ... O Damon é bem irritante mesmo. ... Eu vou falar com ele! ... – ele continuou ouvindo mais algum tempo e depois desligou.

Eu já estava todo esticado na cama.

Não liguei muito para o Stefan ali ao lado da cama. Logo ele começaria a ladainha que eu não queria ouvir.

- Por onde você andou, Damon? – Ué? Por esta eu não esperava!

- Por aí, por quê?

- Bem, porque a xerife Forbes está te procurando há dias! Ela até trouxe um mandato para entrar na casa e te procurar... Provavelmente, ela deve ter tido a impressão de que eu estava prendendo você! Por que será, não?

Eu fiz cara de surpreso.

- Vai saber, não é?

Ele se estressou.

- Damon, para você é tudo festa, não é?

- Você quer a verdade ou a mentira?

- Damon!

- É!

- Você deveria dar o mínimo de satisfação de seus atos. Se não para mim, pelo menos para aqueles que você inclui em seus planos! – oops, ele realmente estava bravo.

Eu decidi ir beber. Stefan estava me entediando já. Peguei um copo e comecei a procurar por algo, o que encontrei rapidamente... Bem diferente daquela casa estranha!

Ah, o Stefan continuava falando. Que coisa, não? Eu nem percebi!

- Outra pessoa ligou. Um tal de... ah... Não sei. Era um nome meio estranho. Ele disse que você estava atormentando a família dele e dando em cima da filha e da mãe dele. Cara, você é louco?

- Hmm... Mas se você as visse!

- Damon!

- Já sei quem é...

- Não é engraçado, Damon. Não se dá em cima das pessoas assim. Você deve ter problemas!

Eu o ignorei. Já havia me trocado mesmo, então dei meia volta para sair.

- Hey, aonde você vai?

- Visitar o cara que ligou!

- Hey, hey! Damon, você prestou atenção em algo que te falei?

- Não, por quais motivos deveria? – Ok, fui cínico e sarcástico.

...

Lá estava eu novamente na casa dos Cullens.

É claro que fui entrando, e dei de cara com o Edward.

- E aí? Saudades?

- Você não viu seu irmão por acaso, não?

- Vi, por quê?

- Ele não te disse nada?

- Disse, sim! Mas eu ligo?

Vi que o tal Edward deveria estar bufando por dentro, e me olhava querendo me matar. Até parecia aquele vizinho que tivemos em Florença... Devem ser parentes! Só que ele andava com um sobretudo preto, chapéu e uma pasta... Fiquei refletindo.

Percebi que o Edward pareceu se surpreender do nada. Parecia que ao invés de pensar, eu estava falando as coisas para ele...

- Então, vai embora?

Eu sentei no sofá e olhei para o lado. Edward pegou o controle remoto para entregá-lo em minha mão.

- Avise-me quando for embora pra que eu possa fazer uma festa!

Eu dei um sorriso amarelo. Definitivamente, ele estava começando a me irritar!


End file.
